Her Son
by Finvarra Faerie
Summary: Pulling the blanket over the boy's small form, Nina backed away from the bed and then left the room, shutting the door softly behind her. This was how her life was. She didn't find it satisfying, but she couldn't complain. This was how it was.


**Author's Note: **I was thinking about making this into a multiple chapter story, but recalled that I only write one shots! Oh well. Hope you readers enjoy this new story of mine. :)

* * *

**Her Son**

Through with breaking his neck, the assassin rushed over to her second opponent. With complete and sufficient ease, the beautiful female elbowed him in the throat and watched him crumble to the ground like a pile of bricks. Lastly, she turned to her third enemy and threw three sharp kicks to his head, rocking his world. He went out like a light when his face made contact with the carpeted ground.

Releasing a heavy breath, the blonde assassin swiftly turned away from the bodies and approached a bed where a little blond boy sat. He looked to be about four years old and was currently coloring in a picture book about animals. The assassin coldly ripped the book out of the child's hands and grabbed the boy, hauling him up and over her shoulder.

"Mommy!" The boy started complaining, reaching his little hands down to the book on the ground that the assassin had just taken from him. She had carelessly dropped it on the ground after she had stolen it from the boy. "Give me back! I want it!" He cried.

"Shut your mouth!" Nina Williams hissed at the little one and grabbed a black bag with her weapons in it. She hurried over to a window and poked her head out, seeing the police was all gathered below. The one who was leading the police was none other than Lei Wulong.

"Nina Williams, we know you're up there! You come down here now or we'll be forced to come up there and get you!" Lei Wulong hollered from below, sounding very serious.

Nina snorted. Lei had already sent up three men, which she had easily taken out. What made him think that she just wasn't going to get rid of the rest? Still, there were too many of them. She needed to flee quickly.

"I want my book!" The child over her shoulder continued to bawl, kicking his little feet.

"I said shut up!" Nina harshly yawped, immediately shutting the boy up, but it didn't stop his tears. Feeling unsympathetic, the assassin exited the hotel room and started running down a long corridor, ignoring the odd stares she was getting from people. Someone even tried to foolishly stop her, but she taught him a lesson by punching him in the throat.

A few minutes later, Nina and the child she was with found themselves in an underground parking lot. Surprisingly, Lei Wulong didn't have any police officers down there or anything. Nina wasn't sure if he just forgot or if he was just stupid. Jogging over to a black vehicle, Nina got it open and then tossed the four year old boy into the back, ignoring his cries. Then, she tossed her bag back there with him, quickly getting into the front and starting the car.

"Sit up straight and put your seatbelt on." Nina ordered the little boy icily.

The boy sniffled but complied with his mother's wishes. He buckled himself up with his little hands and rubbed the tears out of his eyes.

Nina huffed in irritation and immediately put the car in drive, taking off and out of the parking lot as fast as she could. Once out, the police were on her tail. She just knew that Lei Wulong was in one of the vehicles chasing her. Nina had to get rid of them somehow.

Making a sharp right, she pulled out a pistol, rolled down the window, and shot at one of the cars behind her, blowing out its front tire. The car instantly stopped, causing a couple of the cars to crash into it from behind. Nina smirked coldly and then shot the driver of another vehicle, watching as the car crashed into a building.

The little boy in the backseat of the car had calmed down and was now humming to himself, oblivious to how much danger he and his mother was in and completely ignoring the gunshots and situation they were in. He just kicked his little feet back and forth and had found a manual, trying to read the complicated words in the book.

Meanwhile, Nina had put her attention back on the road. She was now going across a large bridge that was over water. The cops were still after her and she had yet to lose them. Nina cursed repeatedly as she put the pedal to the metal, pushing the car over its limit.

"Mommy, I have to pee!" The boy whined suddenly.

Nina ignored him and noticed that she had been shot at. Sticking her head out of the window and looking upwards, the assassin spotted a helicopter flying after them with a man in it who was holding a gun. He had been the one who had shot at her just a while ago.

"Mommy, I have to go pee!" The child complained, wriggling around in his seat.

Again, Nina ignored him and took out her pistol again, expertly firing at the man in the helicopter and killing him instantly. Then she shot the person flying it and the helicopter crashed down into the police cars chasing her, bursting into a fiery explosion. Nina couldn't help but grin at the destruction that she had caused.

"Mommy, I have to go _pee_!"

"I heard you the first time, Steve!" Nina growled viciously at her son, making her car slow down. She kept driving until she stopped at a restaurant. Nina got out of the car and got her bag out, pulling out Steve. After that, she ditched the car and pulled him along.

"Mommy! I'm gonna pee in myself!" The little boy, Steve, wailed.

"Hold it. Don't you dare let it loose!" Nina hissed like a venomous snake at the boy, practically dragging him into a McDonald's.

Once in, Nina quickly shoved Steve over to the restrooms. Little Steve looked up at his mother, holding his crotch area as if that was going to stop the liquid that wanted to exit his body. He stared up at his mother helplessly and his mother stared down at him, contempt crawling around her features.

"What are you doing?" Nina snapped harshly. "Go do your business!"

"Mommy, I need help unzipping my pants!" Steve wailed, jumping up and down.

It was then that Nina became aware of the many eyes that were on them. Nina turned around and saw lots of people viewing her and her incompetent son. They were all watching as if they were putting on a circus act, which aggravated Nina to no end. Not wanting to complicate things further, the cold assassin marched over and roughly grabbed her son by his jeans. She undid the zipper and then violently told him, in a whisper, to get his behind into the bathroom and use it.

Steve rushed into the bathroom without another word.

Nina huffed and leaned against a wall, shouldering her bag and waiting for her little boy to get out of the bathroom. People were still staring at her, and she gave them murderous looks which caused them to flee.

"I'm back, mommy," Steve announced, exiting the bathroom with a large smile on his face. "I peed and washed my hands all by myself." He said loudly.

Nina snatched his small hand in hers and pulled him out of the fast food restaurant. "Would you keep your voice down? Sheesh! You're causing a scene!" She yipped unhappily.

"Sowwy, mommy…" Steve depressingly commented as they went along.

**[Later…]**

When they got home, Nina put her things away and Steve went to watch TV. Nina had taken a shower and did her daily routine before going to see Steve. She saw that he was deeply engaged in another episode of Adventure Time.

The woman sighed.

Why did she have to take care of a child?

"My son…" Nina murmured in distaste, shaking her head. Next, she turned away from the boy and headed into the kitchen to make dinner. She _did_ have to feed the kid whether she wanted to or not. He was her responsibility whether she liked it or not, which sucked in her opinion.

Grumbling to herself in annoyance, the killer opened one of the cabinets in the kitchen, trying to decide what to make. She wasn't much of a cook. Most nights she would just have Steve eat cereal (and that was for breakfast and lunch too!). Not finding anything to eat in the cabinets, she slammed them shut and made her way over to the fridge. There was plenty of things to choose from in the fridge. The assassin checked the freezer for anything and then decided to make chicken.

That was dinner.

It was simple to make.

Nina cooked the chicken and then sauntered into the living room where Steve was now viewing an episode of Regular Show. The cold woman stood there for a long moment, observing her little one. Then, when she could stare no more, she snipped, "Dinner's ready. Get in here and eat."

Steve removed his attention from the television to put it on his mother. He smiled cheerfully, stomach complaining. "Kay!" He caterwauled, leaping off of the sofa and hurrying into the kitchen to devour whatever his parent prepared for him. Steve really didn't care what his mother made him, as long as it was something good. Usually it's just cereal, but that was Steve's favorite meal and he enjoyed it immensely, never protesting whenever he saw the bowl of cereal waiting for him on the kitchen table.

Sitting down at the table, Steve noticed that tonight's meal wasn't cereal at all, but half burnt chicken. Still, he wasn't going to whine about it. He actually liked chicken. Using his hands, Steve started devouring his chicken hungrily, easily making a mess.

Wending into the kitchen, Nina silently sat herself at the table. She grabbed a fork and knife and calmly began eating her own food.

When dinner came to a conclusion, Steve was up and running back to the living room to watch more cartoons. Muttering about laziness, Nina cleaned off of the table and then did the dishes. She washed them, dried them, and then put them away. Next, it was time to put her child to bed.

"Steve…" Nina trailed, entering the living room. She wasn't surprised to see the boy sprawled out on the sofa, sleeping deeply. Her eyes flickered to the television and saw that he had been watching Courage the Cowardly Dog, his favorite cartoon.

Not wanting to wake him up, the assassin turned off the TV and scooped the little one up into her arms. She turned out the lights and then made her way upstairs to her boy's room. Nina laid him down upon his bed and then removed his little shoes, putting them away underneath the bed. Then, she just stood back and studied her son.

Nina Williams always brought her son on her missions/assassinations. Steve was too small to understand what was going on, but she knew that one day he would find out. The reason why Nina brought the boy to her assassinations was because she had no one to look after him and, if she did have someone to babysit him, her son would be in danger. Really, the woman didn't enjoy taking care of the boy, but she was his mother and it was her duty to do so. Nobody knew about her offspring…not even her sister, Anna Williams.

Pulling the blanket over the boy's small form, Nina backed away from the bed and then left the room, shutting the door softly behind her. After that, she showered, got dressed, and turned in for the night.

This was how her life was.

She didn't find it satisfying, but she couldn't complain.

This was how it was.


End file.
